Denial of Nothingness
by DarxMercenary
Summary: Nothingness- the state of being nothing, something that is nonexistent, lack of being; nonexistence, unconsciousness or death, utter insignificance, emptiness, or worthlessness; triviality, something insignificant or without value. These all describe one thing- the idea that I reject completely and utterly.
1. Chapter 1

When all you see is blackness- a never ending pool of midnight, is there anything really there?

If there is, can you really be sure?

That is the question one small insignificant human asked himself while floating in the dark. Then, as if by magic, he saw. He looked at nothing. Nothing looked back. He _looked_ and saw the truth- there in the _(immense powerful)_ nothing, there was… something. It was small, it was insignificant, but as he laughed he realized that he had found something in nothing. The laughter turned high-pitched with hysteria and without knowing, he fell and knew no more. But the presence watching him did. It knew much more.


	2. Chapter 2

p id="docs-internal-guid-2d788d15-3e33-0605-2064-e6066f6966c2" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Chapter 2/span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"It was probably the warmness that woke him up. Either that or the thump thump-ing that was on a repeat cycle. Then he stopped. He could /spanspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline;"feel/spanspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;". He marveled at the whatever-it-was that was so ridiculously /spanspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline;"nice/spanspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;". There was no other word for it. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"He tried to move- using his muscles that had been so strong before that place. He kicked, and heard quiet laughter as well as talking. He didn't know what was exactly going on, but he could wait./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"After all, all he had was time at that point./spanspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p id="docs-internal-guid-2d788d15-3e71-cf39-db79-4052f607a2f9" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Reality had no meaning- not now. Time was relative. All that was known was the pulsing of what he had discovered to be a pulsating object, the sporadic muffled talking, the feeling of multiple bodies pressed against his, the rippling of the edge of his domain…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Wait, what?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"All of a sudden with a rush the floating ceased and what could only be known as pandemonium ensued./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Pressing, squeezing, shoving- all these were used to take away from his comfort, until a rush of cold air hit a half of his body. His squirming (attempted running) and screaming (attempted speaking) were both silenced when he was wiped down with a towel and handed over to another giant which he attempted to threaten with more screaming his eye closed again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"All was repeated for a second time after a short amount of time. Squeezing, cold, towelling, being wrapped, everything. Then both his eyes and a third were handed to the laying-down giant. Then words were whispered to his closing eyes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Aurum... Stella… Argent..."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"I love you./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"He was shocked into Black once more./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline;""Help! We're losing her!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline;"Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeep./span/p 


End file.
